As people increasingly use Internet accounts to connect with others, store data, and manage their personal and work lives, the risk of having sensitive information stolen from these accounts also increases. In the event of a security breach, an account provider may attempt to contact all users affected by the breach to warn them of the potential loss of sensitive information. Unfortunately, some affected users may not receive such warnings. Furthermore, even if a user receives a warning about a security breach, the user may not respond to the warning in a manner that adequately protects the user's sensitive information.
An additional issue related to security breaches is that many people use the same username and password for most, if not all, of their Internet accounts. For such users, if account credentials of one account are compromised, the security of any other accounts that use the same credentials may also be compromised. Thus, even if a user receives a warning from an account provider about a potential security breach, the user may not realize that the security breach may compromise the security of other accounts.
Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for responding to security breaches.